Love of a brother
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Virgil goes to the mainland with Scott but finds what he really wants is back at home. Romance and friendliness. I don't own the Thunderbirds but I'll give them back once I've finished with them. TAG verse


Mozart, Debussy, Chopin...He knew them all, all the classics right from sonatas to whole movements almost by heart. Pop songs, Einaudi, film scores...He could woo any girl with them just by playing opening chords. So, when on a trip away to a club with his brother came up, Virgil knew he'd be able to score easily at getting a date for a dance. The plan was simple, play the piano if there was an open one and flirt with the first girl who showed interest. Virgil didn't just choose for whoever had the biggest cleavage or blondest hair, he looked for someone who'd watch him with absolute admiration, and...

"Virgil?"

Virgil shook his head from his daydream and looked up at Kayo, "hey, sorry."

"Yes I have been calling your name for a while, I was wondering if I had lost you."

Virgil chuckled as he leant back on the piano stool, the instrument silent, "a rescue?"

"No, I just came to see if you were alright?"

"Oh, then yes I'm fine, just practising."

Kayo smiled, "you don't need practice Virgil, not when you're already a professional."

"Thanks, K," Virgil blushed.

"I'll be in the pool, watch out for Gordon, he's acting very strange today. Keeps trying to catch people off guard with his pranks."

Virgil watched her walk away and looked down at his hands in thought, he had a girl right here who already loved his music but she was a sister, he really wanted to find love with someone. Then again she wasn't a sister by blood, and he watched his youngest brother flirt with her every day to a failing degree, he began to play again and closed his eyes remembering the last time Kayo had come to listen to him. It was a cold day, a very rare weather occurrence for Tracy Island, and with the cold a storm had just gone over leaving rain, Kayo had walked into the lounge feeling a little scared at the torrential downpour which had cascaded down the mountain sides and he had been playing joyous music by the edge of the lounge not paying attention to the weather, Kayo tiptoed over and subtly sat next to him just distracting herself from the storm outside, slowly her head moved onto his arm and he smiled feeling her warmth against his body, Virgil snapped himself out of the daydream again and stood up to look at Kayo down in the water with Alan.

"Ready to go Virgil? You still up for our drink session on the mainland right?" Scott walked up behind him making him jump.

"Yep, I'm ready when you are."

"Not dressed like that you're not, smarten up a bit. I can't walk us into Sommers like that."

Virgil grimaced, "it's smart enough."

Scott tutted, "you, black jeans and shirt now," he looked down at his own outfit before adding, "your boots are fine though."

"Great, thanks," Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk before going off to his room, maybe he could invite Kayo? But Scott strictly wanted this to be a singles night to have a good time which Virgil was totally up for until now thinking about Kayo, his half adopted sister. The brothers left in Scott's personal jet and Kayo waved from the runway as the plane sped away towards the mainland only an hour away, Scott unbuttoned the top button on his shirt now that grandma was far away and smiled across at Virgil.

"Cheer up bro, you'll love it. Undo that shirt and girls will be all over you."

Virgil nodded, "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like Kayo."

Scott almost stalled the plane in shock, "excuse me? Virgil, she's our sister. That's wrong."

"But she's not really, we just treat her like a sister. I've really started to like her more than just a friend, I don't think I can do tonight."

"So, you want me to turn this jet around then?"

Virgil shook his head, "no, but I do need to talk to her when we get home."

"Not flirting with anyone then?"

Virgil sighed, "we'll see Scott, I'll probably be talked to anyway. There's no point in me acting hostile."

Scott smiled, "exactly," the jet turned and began to descend, "here we are."

Virgil looked down below at the flashing lights of the club far from the runway, "this is a club?"

"Yeah, lots of pilots go here. But there are locals too, it's great. Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, you crashed one of my Pods into an ice shelf."

Scott rolled his eyes, "sorry mister 'I care for pods'."

"Just land Scott."

The jet landed smoothly onto the runway and taxied to Scott's own reserved space, the steps were set up and the brothers left the plane, Scott shook hands with the guy who had brought the steps over and they laughed looking in Virgil's direction.

"Let's go, Virgil, we're on the guest list, and you can play the piano whenever you want."

"Great," Virgil answered dully, "don't get too drunk Scott, you're flying us home."

"I can't make promises," he tossed Virgil the keys, "I can't."

Virgil grimaced as he followed his brother out of the private airport and towards the club, "yeah."

The two approached the rope and were showed straight in, they walked over to the bar and Scott ordered them a couple of beers.

"Scott? Scott Tracy?"

Scott turned and grinned, "well look who it is. How have you been Sam?"

"Very well mate. What about you? I didn't know you were still flying?"

"It's the only way to get from my house to anywhere. Good life though. Oh, this is my brother, Virgil. Virg, meet Sam, we used to train together."

"Pleased to meet you," Virgil smiled.

"And you. Come to my table Scott, I'll introduce you to some people."

"Sure thing. Virgil?"

Virgil looked over at the empty piano, "I'll catch up," he turned back to Scott but his brother was being led away by the tall pilot, "ok then," he looked down sadly then went over to the piano feeling eyes on him as he sat down on the stool, he began to play a upbeat melody and felt people move closer.

"Flying my way?" A young girl smirked as she sipped a martini by the piano.

"Depends," Virgil answered without a change of expression.

The girl laughed, "wouldn't you like to know? I fly for the Air Force."

"Then you really shouldn't be flirting, commander."

"Ha! I'm off duty, live a little captain," she scooted him across the stool slightly so she could sit down next to him.

Virgil felt her foot loop around his ankle and he swapped feet on the pedal, "I find it easier living a lot."

"Loosen up sweetheart," the girl moved her face closer to his and he leant backwards, "come on, give a pilot some fun."

"Miss, I am a pilot."

"Then you know what I want," she stroked his cheek with a manicured fingernail.

"Yes, and I can't give it to you, I'm in a relationship," he stood up quickly causing the girl to fall forwards slightly, "I'm sorry."

"I was going to let you get past first base."

"My only base is home," Virgil growled slightly and made his way out of the club, he texted Scott, "I can't do this bro, I'm outta here."

Meanwhile, Scott was having a great time with fellow trainees and playing a drinking game, he heard his phone buzz and got it out rather dizzily.

"Aww man, my brother isn't staying! Sorry guys, I need to go and find him, save my place in the game."

"Alright Scott, hurry back though. Or your drink might not be here," a ginger woman bit the edge of her glass seductively.

"I'll be right back Georgina," Scott kissed her cheek then side walked his way over to the entrance of the bar, "Virgil? Virgil!"

Virgil looked behind him as he saw Scott hurrying towards him, "good, your drunken state got my message."

"Ease up bro."

"I'm taking Thunderbird 2 and going home."

"You've scheduled a lunch...launch without permission?" Scott slurred.

"Yeah. I don't know how you're getting home, probably with someone. But it won't be me," he dropped Scott's pass for the plane into his hands.

"You're actually leaving?"

"Yes, now shove off so I can land my bird."

"But Virg?"

"Get lost, I'm not enjoying it here," Virgil narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. You no fun lover!" Scott stormed off almost tripping over a stone and Virgil looked back at the runway to bring Thunderbird 2 down without anyone around.

Kayo walked into the lounge when she heard the green bird returning, she cocked her head to the side in confusion and decided to wait for Virgil to come into the lounge, she snuggled onto the couch with a cushion and Virgil walked in moments later.

"Virg? I thought you were with Scott?"

"I was but he's with friends, he'll be fine."

"Is something wrong?" She asked him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not exactly, Kayo, could we have a chat?"

Kayo nodded and made space for him on the couch next to her, "what's the matter?"

Virgil took her hand in his, "you know I care for you Kayo because you're in our family. But recently I've felt something more."

Kayo nodded, "I see."

"But maybe you don't so..." he felt his lips get pressed closed.

"I know what you're saying. I think. Do you love me?" Kayo took her finger off Virgil's lips.

Virgil blushed, "I don't know if it's love or just attraction."

"Does it help that I do find you attractive and very loveable?" Kayo smiled as she sat back on her cushion.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I mean, if you want it to go somewhere, I'm for it."

Virgil smiled and closed the space between them in a fraction of a second to kiss her, he wrapped a hand behind her head entwining her hair around his fingers and heard her gasp. The kissing became more intense and she pulled him down onto the sofa they were sat on to hug him tightly, their hands moved along each other's bodies and Virgil laced his fingers along her neck as she did the same trying to get his smart waistcoat off, she sat back breathlessly.

"So, you left early just to tell me you loved me?" Kayo gazed up into his eyes.

"The other girls weren't doing it for me, they don't have your gifts."

"My gifts?"

"Of being a wonderful girl," Virgil kissed her again locking her into the corner of one of the sofas.

"But what about Scott?" Kayo asked pushing him back gently and looking over his shoulder at the portraits, "you left him there."

"He went to have a good time. I'm sure we'll see him tomorrow," Virgil kissed her cheek and Kayo grinned.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Kayo pushed back from him, "because I didn't know you felt the same way. We've been living as family members for so long, I didn't want to make things awkward."

Virgil smiled, "that's exactly how I felt, but I'm so glad you admitted it."

Kayo nodded, "me too. I was wondering how long I could hold it inside."

Virgil laughed, "both of us are hopeless then."

"It seems so," she sighed and lay back across Virgil's lap, "do we have any snacks? I feel like a cuddle and movie."

"I have a snack drawer in my room. Want to open it?"

"If you're offering free food, I'm all yours," she sat up and Virgil stood up offering his hand to her, "I've never seen your room properly."

"Well now you can," he led her down the corridor past her brother's rooms then stopped outside a pair of wooden panels with a control pad on the outside, he pulled the flap down and typed in a code which played the first few notes of Claire de Lune, "you may want to learn that. Here you go."

Kayo smiled as she walked in, the patio doors were open allowing the sounds of the tropics to enter in and she could hear the waves lapping against the shore, "oh wow, it's beautiful in here at night," she walked round to the bed passing a keyboard and three stands each holding a different guitar, "where's this snack drawer then?"

Virgil smirked and opened a drawer by his bed, "don't worry, I promise it's not underwear," he opened it and brought out some skittles and chocolate drops, "this do?"

"Do indeed," Kayo smiled and kicked her shoes off before getting onto the bed, she lay back and Virgil lay beside her propping himself up on his elbow as he dropped skittles into her mouth, "don't make me choke."

"I'll try not to," Virgil laughed as he dropped a chocolate between her teeth, "nice catch."

"Nice drop."

They lay side by side for the next couple of hours watching a romantic comedy, Virgil checked the time on his watch and sighed making Kayo jump slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"Scott hasn't come home, I do feel a little bad for leaving him back there. But I didn't feel like drinking or flirting, I just went over to the piano to play, and before I knew it some girl just starts wanting to get with me."

Kayo paused the film, "why didn't you just go for it?"

"Because I wanted you, she was so in my face whereas you are perfect."

Kayo smiled and sat up slightly, "how did you let her down?"

"She was drunk and I flirted my way out of it basically."

"Oh Virg," she stretched her hand out and ran her fingers through his black spiked hair, "you're so innocent, you should probably call Scott."

"No way, I know what he'll be doing. I'm not going to ruin his evening twice, this is much nicer."

"Alright, but he is your brother," she stroked his cheek then lay back down against his pillow, Virgil lay down with her and moved closer so that his forehead was touching hers, their lips inches apart.

"Do you want us to keep this a secret?" Virgil asked softly.

Kayo smiled at his low voice, "for the time being yes, it would break Alan's heart and also for the moment it could be awkward around the others. But since I've been your sister for so long it shouldn't be too hard," she nudged her nose against his with a grin.

"FAB."

"Hey, can I hear you play the piano?"

"In the mood for something?"

"Yeah, that film got me all mushy."

Virgil chuckled, "come on then," he helped her off the bed and slipped his boots on before walking back to the lounge with her, they went over to the baby grand together and Virgil scooted the stool out as Kayo locked the lid into place before coming round to sit next to the stool, "you can sit with me K, there's space."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," he moved down the stool and patted the space next to him before running his fingers up and down some scales.

Kayo sat down beside him and felt his arm move next to hers, she shuffled slightly, "are you sure I'm not in the way?"

Virgil smiled, "honey you are fine, now relax," he began to play a lullaby for her and he smiled, "remember this?"

"Yeah, you wrote it for me after my father died. I can never thank you enough, it got me through depression and everything."

Virgil nodded, "yeah, I have a piece for each of my brothers, all except for myself. But then again, just playing eases my mind."

Kayo rubbed his arm, "I'd write you something if I could play the piano."

"I know you would, Scott tried but I kept criticising his playing."

"Meanie," Kayo laughed, "he's pretty good."

"For an amateur," Virgil shrugged, "yeah."

Kayo smiled and leant her head against his arm just watching his fingers dance across the keys, "when you say you've got a song for all of the others?"

"Yep, I do. When our mum died, all of us were hit really hard and so I tried to calm them by writing lullabies like the ones she wrote us."

"Can I hear a bit of each?"

Virgil nodded, "sure. I wrote this for Scott," he modulated into a soft sounding piece of music which soared through lots of different keys, "I wanted him to imagine flying and not losing someone."

"I remember Scott's pain, I didn't think he'd get over it."

"He hasn't really, he can still remember the day dad came and told us what happened. He and I were the oldest at the time and understood what was going on, I think John had an idea but the youngest were very much in the dark sadly," Virgil held the melody as he sighed.

Kayo nodded, "I wasn't living here then. What's John's piece like?"

"Quite atonal hasn't got much of a melody as he loves space and quirky music," Virgil smiled as he began the next piece, "I enjoyed writing this one because it wasn't sad."

Kayo nodded her head in time to the music, "it sounds more fun."

"Exactly. I wanted him to think happy thoughts, not wonder where mum had gone."

Kayo watched his hands come to a stop, "and what about Gordon and Alan?"

"Tricky, I had to make them soft but also fun, they were so young when it happened," Virgil depressed the pedal again and the music reminded Kayo of a video game, "for Alan."

"Yeah, I can hear game music here."

"Oh good. Alan couldn't at the time but when he got older and I played it to him, he realised that's what I was trying to put across, and Gordon loved it because it made Alan laugh."

"Nice one," Kayo yawned as the music went back to her lullaby.

"Tired honey?"

"A little. I can stay awake."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "you don't have to, I won't force you to stay up."

Kayo checked the time on her wrist, "it is coming up to 3 am."

Virgil released the pedal, "I'll make us some hot chocolate and we'll go to bed, does that sound good?"

"Very good."

"Go to my room and I'll meet you there, just remember my door code."

"Claire de Lune, yep. Which bit?"

Virgil played the tune, "watch my fingers on these notes, and it's the same on the door."

"Right I've got you, see you there."

Virgil kissed her again then walked out of the lounge to go down and make chocolates in the kitchen, Kayo went to her room and grabbed her nightclothes before walking across to Virgil's room down the corridor, she paused outside the door and played the little melody, the light flashed green and she entered happily, again too amazed by Virgil's decor. The bed was near the balcony allowing a cool breeze to whip around the room and the sheets on the bed were a dark blue with white cuffs decorating them, opposite the bed was the keyboard half facing the bed and the sea, and Kayo got changed quickly in his ensuite as she heard the door unlock.

"Extra chocolate," Virgil whispered as he walked in, "you look shocked honey."

"I just love your room, it's so nice," she said bashfully.

"An artist does what he can," Virgil smirked, "get comfortable."

Kayo settled up against one of Virgil's pillows happily and he handed her a mug, "awwwh Virg, you used mine," she smiled at the design on her mug, "my father bought me this when I lived in England."

"Yep. Hope I've made it the way you like it?"

Kayo sipped the hot drink, "it's lovely, thank you."

"Glad you enjoy it," he sat down on the bed next to her and switched his TV on, "ever seen this channel?"

"Oh no, it's just not funny."

"I don't know, it has its moments. Then again, there's a concert being live streamed at the moment in China, want to check it out?"

"I'd love to," Kayo pulled the sheets up over her knees.

Virgil turned the volume down so it was background noise, "oh I'm so out of touch with this. Kayo, do you want to watch something or just chat?"

Kayo smiled, "it's completely up to you."

"Damn. I'll turn it off, I usually fall asleep to these shows and wake up wondering why the TV is on," he turned the TV off and looked at Kayo, "today has been a rush, I'm really sorry if I came on too strong about liking you."

"It's fine, I love you too like that, you've been acting strange around me for a while now, I knew something was up."

Virgil cocked his head to the side, "in what ways?"

"Well, the other day when we came back from rescuing that crew on the blimp. You sat very close to me and followed me out of the room, and when I told you about The Hood you understood my secrets and still accepted me."

"The others did too."

"Yes but not as quickly."

"We were all discussing it Kayo when you went offline. Alan thought it didn't make any sense and I said it did."

"Why did you say that?" Kayo frowned and put her mug down on the bedside table.

"It wasn't meant to be in doubt, I was just saying that you kept a lot of secrets, but private ones we didn't need to know."

Kayo frowned, "did you really not trust me?"

"Of course I did, it's just..."

"Virg, if you say I was working with my uncle I'm walking out, forget the chocolate."

"Let me finish K, speaking to you as a brother now. I was so worried for you but you knew exactly how to handle it, you weren't telling us not to come back because you were settling agreements with your uncle, you didn't want us to get hurt. And that's what I was trying to convince the others to believe. John said we could trust you but Scott wasn't sure, and then he asked what dad would've done, and we trusted you."

Kayo flared up slightly, "damn straight! You can always trust me, you shouldn't have a reason not to. I would never work for a man like The Hood."

Virgil leant his hand across and stroked her shoulder, "I know you wouldn't and I'm sorry, we all trust you."

Kayo brushed tears away rather angrily, "it's fine. I shouldn't have kept it a secret."

"No, but the timing was never right. And it would've been fine if your uncle hadn't attacked when he did, we were all listening and offering support as soon as you stood up to tell us all," he moved across the bed closing the space between them, "it just went wrong, but you know we still trust you. You got him in jail."

"Yeah, but now he's out again."

"I know, and we'll stop him. I'll kill him if I have to."

Kayo frowned, "no, I'm the one who has to make him suffer, the way he made my father suffer."

"Don't be a murderer Kayo."

"I'll try."

Virgil finished his chocolate, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to change."

Kayo watched him go into the ensuite and let her tears finally fall, she was wrong to put her family in that situation and of course she knew they trusted her, yet why couldn't she see it still? She lay on her side looking at the balcony and Virgil came out, she sniffed and cursed mentally.

Virgil quickly joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her middle kissing her neck, "I'm sorry Kayo, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No it's not you, it's my fault. I should follow the rules not make them. Scott told me to stay at that bike accident, and I decided to go home."

"Yes but if you hadn't, The Hood would've got the island and killed all of us, he couldn't because you were with him. You did us a favour Kayo."

"I don't know how."

"By following your instinct."

Kayo rolled into his arms and looked up at him, "really?"

"Yes, we owe you our lives. Plus it gave Grandma and Brains time to escape too."

"Oh, well I guess that makes me feel a little better."

Virgil stroked her hair, "good. I don't want you feeling guilty for what happened. We weren't hurt."

"Not until he joined up with The Mechanic anyway. I'm still blaming myself for that, I should've stopped him sooner. I let him hurt Gordon, Scott even Alan, but most of all he hurt you."

"I was fine," Virgil smiled with a shrug.

"He brought down Thunderbird 2 Virgil, and then later broke my uncle out of prison when I should've been keeping an eye out on these things. This is why I clash with Scott so much, rescues aren't my job I lose concentration on the important things."

"Careful there, lives are very important."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying, I should be doing what Penelope does, not taking Shadow out for gymnastics. She doesn't have rescue equipment. I use the bike to chase bad guys then get yelled at by Scott. It's very frustrating."

"He can be tough but fair, you're a great rescue worker Kayo."

"I don't enjoy it Virg, I like the thrill of stopping cars from above and stuff like that, even when I saved Fireflash I only landed the plane and fought my uncle, hardly a rescue."

"Name me three others," Virgil crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Fine. The recent rescue with Fischler, I was drone bait basically and you and Gordon did the main stuff, I didn't do anything when that Brandon kid was being rescued I just turned up."

"That's two, one more."

"I don't need one more Virgil, I've already proven I can't do rescue work."

"What about the claw rescue? You were great then."

"I performed an interesting stunt and managed to get the crew away, I didn't risk my life exactly, I'm just fast."

"Looked like you risked your life from my point of view."

"I'm secondary help Virgil and a trainer to you guys, I'm not one of the famous five," Kayo sighed, "maybe I can't stay in here tonight, I'm too depressed."

"Honey please stay, you mean a lot to us and the organisation. I'll have a word with Scott and see if you can just do work in your expertise, as opposed to the full on rescue work."

"He wouldn't listen, and he especially won't listen to you after what happened at the club."

"I don't care, I know how to knock sense into him if need be."

Kayo lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, "I find covert ops hard, don't get me wrong, I can't make mistakes, and decisions have to be right. Maybe accusations more than decisions."

Virgil looked down at her, "you're great at both. I'll talk to Scott and see if you can work just at undercover work. Kayo, if you do this, will we see you at home?"

"It depends, I would be travelling a lot though," Kayo rested her head on her hands behind her, "I'd find down time to come home, it's a job at the end of the day."

"True, but this is your home ok? You're always welcome here."

Kayo laughed, "I'm not going anywhere, it would just be undercover work and a lot of it would be done here."

"Alright. It's bedtime. Are you staying?" Virgil asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. I'm too comfy to go back to my room," Kayo smiled, "is that ok?"

"Of course," Virgil tucked the sheets around her, "I didn't want you to leave anyway."

"Hmm, thanks. I guess I did want company," Kayo smiled again and closed her eyes as she pressed her head into the pillow and felt Virgil join her, "so this is what a relationship is."

"You've never had one?" Virgil stroked her hand as he looked into her eyes in the dim light.

"Not really, not one that ended happily anyway," she paused, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it helps to vent."

"Not on this occasion, it hurts too much and he was a real jerk."

Virgil bit his lip as he heard her voice catch, "I will never hurt you Kayo, you're as much a sister to me as well as my girlfriend."

Kayo giggled, "girlfriend? Virg we've only just today got together."

"I know but what else do I call us other than a couple?"

"Newly joined," she stroked his lips with her finger, "and we keep it to ourselves."

Virgil kissed her fingers then turned the lights out plunging the room into darkness, all apart from the moonlight coming in through the balcony doors, "see you in the morning," he whispered against Kayo's cheek and began to hum gently.

"A song before bed? Did I get the right guy or what?" Kayo smirked in the darkness and rested her forehead against Virgil's and laid her hands on his chest as she fell into sleep, knowing that she'd sleep well, Virgil pulled her into his chest and smiled as he closed his eyes.


End file.
